


Смерть на станции 4-6

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C наблюдательной станции возле Ботавуи получен сигнал бедствия, Оби-Ван и Энакин отправляются разбираться.<br/>Предупреждение: описание вскрытия трупа. Медицина и биология на совести автора</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть на станции 4-6

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — сказал Энакин, когда они выбрались из истребителей в ангаре станции 4-6. — Что-то здесь не так.

— Если бы все было «так», отсюда не передавали бы сигнал бедствия, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван и снял с пояса световой меч.

Ангар был крошечный, два истребителя с трудом втиснулись рядом с местным шаттлом. Да и сама станция не отличалась особо крупными размерами: рубка, несколько жилых кают и подсобных помещений, ангар — вот и все богатство. Одна из сотни наблюдательных станций в пространстве Ботавуи. Энакин даже не вникал, ведут они астрономические наблюдения или контролируют траффик. Возможно, и то, и другое сразу, ботаны — народ ушлый. Могла станция заинтересовать сепаратистов? Или пиратов? Скорее пиратов, решил Энакин, сепам здесь вообще ловить нечего.

Плохое предчувствие окрепло, как только они вошли в рубку. За пультом сидел высокий широкоплечий ботан. Откинувшись в кресле, он как будто мирно дремал. Вот только не дышал он, сказал Оби-Ван, уже больше суток.

Остальной персонал станции обнаружился в своих каютах. Ни ран, ни следов боя — легли спать и умерли.

— Что с ними, учитель? — спросил Энакин. Ему было не по себе. — Какая-то болезнь?

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Насколько я могу судить, все они умерли практически одновременно. Никакая болезнь не может развиваться настолько одинаково. Скорее я бы предположил отравление… 

Он опустился на корточки возле ботана и принялся осматривать. Расстегнул на нем рубашку, заглянул под мышки, проверил когти и шерсть. 

— Учитель, чем вы там вообще занимаетесь? — поинтересовался Энакин.

— Изучаю тело. Займись тоже полезным делом.

Энакин пожал плечами:

— Эр-два, дай мне доступ к компьютеру.

Дроид загудел и воткнул манипулятор в разъем консоли, выводя на экран логи.

— Не понимаю, — сказал Энакин, пробегая глазами строчки текста. — Ничего необычного. Все по плану. Никто не прилетал, не улетал, не нападал, никаких происшествий, ничего. А потом сигнал бедствия. Они что, просто взяли и умерли? Учитель?

Он обернулся. Оби-Ван склонился над трупом и теперь, кажется, его обнюхивал.

— Вы еще оближите, — поморщился Энакин.

Оби-Ван поднял голову:

— Энакин, какой смысл было прилетать сюда, если все, что мы сможем сказать: «они просто взяли и умерли»? Надо разобраться, в чем дело.

— В записях ничего нет, — повторил Энакин. — Как вы хотите разбираться?

Оби-Ван вздохнул:

— У нас есть свидетели, которые совершенно точно знают, что здесь случилось.

— В последний раз, когда я интересовался, психометрией владел Вос, а не вы.

— Миллиарды существ тысячи лет справляются безо всякой психометрии, — закатил глаза Оби-Ван. — Помоги отнести его в медотсек.

 

В медотсеке Оби-Ван принялся методично потрошить шкафы. Когда на свет появились несколько ножей, ножниц и пинцетов, Энакин понял, что его не разыгрывают.

— Учитель, вы собираетесь его резать?!

— У тебя есть другие идеи? — спросил Оби-Ван, натягивая перчатки. — Ну кроме как тащить сюда Воса через полгалактики.

— Извращение, — пробормотал Энакин.

— Совершенно нормальная процедура, — возразил Оби-Ван.

Он взял скальпель и уверенно провел от горла до паха ботана. Кожа противно заскрипела и разошлась, обнажая сизые внутренности. Из живота показались толстые кольца кишок.

Энакина замутило.

— Эр-два, пойдем отсюда. Пусть этот доморощенный паталогоанатом сам по себе развлекается.

Дроид несогласно пробибикал.

— Тебе — что? Тебе интересно?! Эр-два!

— В отличие от тебя, Эр-два присуще естественное любопытство, — заметил Оби-Ван, размашистыми движениями скальпеля отделяя мясо от ребер. 

— Вы имели в виду «неестественное», — буркнул Энакин.

— Как скажешь. Энакин, мне понадобится анализатор. Проверь, что он исправен.

Энакин с радостью уткнулся в незнакомый аппарат. При включении тот чихнул, заискрил, но после пары тычков все же согласился работать.

— Готово, учитель. 

— Отлично.

Оби-Ван сделал несколько надрезов, запустил руки в живот ботана, вытащил наружу гирлянду кишок и каких-то других органов. Разложив на отдельном подносе, он некоторое время их рассматривал, потом взмахнул скальпелем, отделяя длинный кусок кишки, и протянул Энакину:

— Положи в анализатор.

— Сами кладите! — сдавленно пробормотал Энакин, отворачиваясь.

— Будешь блевать, отойди в сторону! — велел Оби-Ван, запуская аппарат. — Не порти мне материал.

Энакин сделал несколько осторожных вдохов. Не собирается он блевать, он джедай все-таки. Но поворачиваться обратно не торопился.

— Давайте просто вызовем медиков с корабля.

— Клонам-медикам не преподают ксенобиологию, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Ботаны, конечно, анатомически близки к людям, но есть некоторые существенные отличия.

— А джедаям разве преподают? — удивился Энакин. — Нет, я помню, что нам рассказывали о пеко-пеко и пчелках, но ковыряться в трупах меня точно не учили.

— Не переживай, это дополнительный курс, который обычно берут только целители.

— Учитель, — заинтересовался Энакин, — только не говорите, что вы собирались стать целителем.

— Не собирался, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван. — Я сказал «обычно». Квай-Гона как-то отправили на задание вместе с другими рыцарями. Совет решил, что брать с собой падавана слишком опасно, и я несколько месяцев провел в Храме. 

— Учитель, неужели вы прямо с детства были таким занудой? — Энакин закатил глаза. — Вас оставили без присмотра на Корусанте, и все, что вы смогли придумать — дополнительная учеба?

Оби-Ван вынул из тела очередной отвратительный комок слизи, от вида которого Энакина снова замутило, с интересом рассмотрел и положил в контейнер анализатора.

— Кажется, я должен порадоваться, что мне не приходилось оставлять тебя без присмотра.

Он бросил на Энакина косой взгляд, и принялся вскрывать ботану грудную клетку. От раздавшегося хруста у Энакина мурашки по коже побежали. 

— Мне надо было чем-нибудь занять голову, чтобы не слишком волноваться за Квай-Гона, — пояснил Оби-Ван. — Ксенобиология с патанатомией и углубленный курс шириивука. Отличное сочетание, времени вообще ни на что не оставалось.

Энакин кивнул — такую мотивацию он вполне мог понять. Правда сам он выбрал бы что-нибудь менее… отвратительное.

— И как прошло задание Квай-Гона?

— Безо всяких происшествий, я совершенно напрасно беспокоился… Но ксенобиология оказалась крайне интересным предметом. Вот, помню, вскрывали мы хатта...

— Учитель, а можно без подробностей? — взмолился Энакин. — Достаточно противно уже смотреть на то, что вы делаете. Еще и слушать?

Р2 протяжно засвистел.

— Уважай чужие слабости, Эр-два. Если тебе интересно, я потом расскажу, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Может, даже картинки найду.

— Предатель, — с чувством заявил дроиду Энакин.

Запищал анализатор. Энакин посмотрел на результаты и поднял брови:

— Учитель, похоже, этот тип умер вообще от всего на свете. Показатели или зашкаливают, или наоборот, ниже нормы, плюс целый коктейль несовместимых с жизнью веществ.

— Покажи, — потребовал Оби-Ван. Пробежал глазами числа, вздохнул: — Энакин, это ботан, если ты не заметил. А у тебя значения выставлены для тви'лека.

— Это не у меня, — покраснел Энакин. — Это у них. Зачем им данные по тви'лекам, если на станции одни ботаны?.. Так, а теперь ничего лишнего не обнаружено… Некоторые параметры выше нормы, но компьютер считает, что это не смертельно.

— Значит, продолжаем, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Разные яды локализуются в разных органах. Проверим желудок…

Он отодвинул в сторону колыхающуюся массу легких, попросил Р2 придержать, и полез с ножом глубже внутрь трупа. 

— Ой, — сказал он вдруг, — кажется, где-то я ошибся. У ботанов основной желудок справа или слева?..

Из-под его рук брызнула буро-зеленоватая жижа пополам со слизью.

Энакин почувствовал, что его собственный желудок тоже не желает оставаться на месте.

— Я пойду воздухом подышу, — пробормотал он и выскочил за дверь. 

 

Когда, отдышавшись и умывшись, он рискнул вернуться в медотсек, анализатор снова гудел, исследуя очередную порцию трупа, а Оби-Ван очищал от слизи перчатки и стол. Р2, гордо чирикая, продемонстрировал Энакину сизый кусок плоти, который держал в манипуляторе. Ему стоило больших усилий не выскочить обратно. 

— Эр-два, ты все свои инструменты продезинфицируешь, прежде чем тронешь мой истребитель! Нет, я же все равно буду знать, что ты ими там ковырялся... Выкини их, понял? Я новые тебе достану.

Р2 бибикнул и аккуратно опустил свою добычу в лоток для анализа.

— Опять вы учите Эр-два плохому! — накинулся Энакин на Оби-Вана.

— Эр-два уже большой дроид, — улыбнулся тот. — Так, осталось изучить легкие и, думаю, можно заканчивать.

Но в результатах, которые выдал анализатор, по-прежнему не было ничего необычного.

Оби-Ван нахмурился, изучая данные.

— Энакин, ты уверен, что аппарат работает правильно?

— А вы уверены, что отрезали именно то, что надо? — огрызнулся в ответ Энакин.

Оби-Ван пожал плечами и продолжил ковыряться в трупе, обдумывая, что еще можно проверить. Энакин пару раз постучал по анализатору, но результаты не изменились. 

Кажется, они зашли в тупик.

Вдруг Р2 принялся о чем-то щебетать, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте от возбуждения. Энакин вытащил датапад, и его брови поползли вверх.

— Эр-два говорит, он предположил, что яд мог разложиться в организме на другие составляющие. Он проанализировал отклонения всех параметров от стандартных значений и нашел несколько возможных вариантов. 

Джедаи переглянулись.

— Похоже, нас с тобой можно заменить одним дроидом, — высказался за обоих Оби-Ван. — Ты умница, Эр-два.

Р2 польщенно чирикнул.

— Что, учитель, — ехидно спросил Энакин, — и вы по-прежнему считаете Эр-два просто машиной?

— Машина — не оскорбление, — отмахнулся Оби-Ван. — Так же как «человек» не комплимент. Просто констатация факта. Эр-два, какие из этих веществ используются на станции?

Р2 свистнул и сократил список до одного пункта.

— Каролит-2, — нахмурился Энакин. — Газ из системы очистки. Но как они умудрились им надышаться?!

— Возможно, саботаж? — предположил Оби-Ван. — Это уже по твоей части, Энакин. Ищи следы, а я пока тут закончу.

 

Энакин захлопнул дверцу распределительного шкафа и уселся прямо на пол ангара, поставив локти на колени и запустив пальцы в волосы.

Оби-Ван подошел к нему:

— Что там было? Диверсия? Саботаж? Надо предупредить другие станции? Энакин, что?

Энакин помотал головой. 

— Не сработал предохранительный клапан. Его немного заело, и когда давление в системе повысилось, он просто не сработал. Газ пошел в вентиляцию. 

— Клапан? — переспросил Оби-Ван.

Энакин закрыл лицо руками.

— Учитель, как так может быть? Поломка — на две минуты работы! Пятеро погибших! Я могу понять смерть в бою, но так...

Оби-Ван молча сел рядом с ним, прижался затылком к стене ангара.

— Мы слишком привыкли к войне, — наконец сказал он. — К тому, что смерть — дело рук врага, а врага можно победить. Но в мирное время все по-другому. Нет врага, есть глупость, небрежность, случайность…

— Смерть — вот враг, — возразил Энакин.

— Энакин…

— Если вы сейчас скажете, что смерти нет, есть Сила, я вас ударю.

— Смерть — естественное завершение жизни, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Ее нельзя победить.

Энакин упрямо мотнул головой.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.


End file.
